Behind The Mask
by Silent Guardian
Summary: Sometimes all you need is someone who understands, whether you're the town superhero or just a normal girl. Mysterion/OC Kenny/OC  Story
1. Chapter 1

_"There are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day, others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men at war with good, and some are good struggling with evil. 6 billion people in the world, 6 billion souls, and sometimes, all you need is **one." **- One Tree Hill**  
**_

Once again sleep refused to come to one particular lonely little girl in the small town of South Park. Though feeling worn and tired she could not sleep and with the weather nice this time of year she quietly opened the window of her two story bedroom and crawled out onto the roof. Carefully as possible, she made her away above the angles of her window that protruded from the house and lay back against the hard, rough surface. The vast night sky stretched out before her eyes, millions of stars shining brightly, each one a glimmering little tale of a life that has long past. It was always sad to think that that nearly every star you saw was already dead, but in a tragically beautiful sort of way. Such were the thoughts that occurred to this seemingly simple girl and such thoughts only brought upon the tears she was so desperately trying not to let fall tonight. Just as stars start small, then burn brighter and brighter until fully extinguished, so did her tears escalate until she was sobbing uncontrollably like a child until finally even her tears died away. The night breeze grew colder and was the signal to return to her room, but just as stars live on even after they are gone as their light reaches others, her cries did not go unheard or unseen by a certain lurking figure of the night.

It was like this for a while. She would like awake at night, sneak out to the roof, and stare at the stars until she cried and then go back to bed. It wasn't every night she did this, especially if it was too cold or raining, but it was becoming quite the bad habit. Now it was practically a nightly ritual and if the weather forbids her from performing it then she would lie awake for hours before being able to sleep. On occasion, she even began little monologues to herself about her troubles. After all the whole point of sneaking onto the roof was not to let anyone hear her crying in her room.

"I just feel so... so... alone."

A deep sigh escaped her as she once again stared up at the stars and she felt fresh tears well up in her eyes. For once, she took a little enjoyment in the small fact that it was a beautiful clear night so it was a wonderful view to behold. However it did very little to ease her pain.

"You're not alone."

The girl jerked herself up and nearly sent herself tumbling off the roof as she gave a little shriek in response. Her breath turned shallow as fear spread through her every inch and she did her best to wipe away her tears and stifle her sobs. The clear night gave just enough light to illuminate the figure of a boy, crouched at the opposite end of her roof. As he moved more into the light of the moon and dim streetlights, she knew at once, who he was.

Mysterion.

"W-what? W-why are you on my roof?" She was nearly shaking with nerves and just praying he was really the brave hero everyone made him out to be.

"You. Are. Not. Alone." The words came slowly but sternly from the hooded boy who gave her no time to argue before taking a seat right next to her.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Maybe she was dreaming all this? She couldn't seriously be sitting next to the town vigilante who just so happened to take a break to come stargaze with her, could she?

He took a moment to answer, closing his eyes and then reopening them to stare right into hers.

"I have been watching you for awhile and overhearing a lot of what you say out loud. You're not alone because I too know what it's like to be in pain just like you." His steel blue eyes looked dead into her own green ones and something about their intensity had her not daring to even question them. Instead, she went with another angle.

"Can I ask why you've been watching me? You don't have criminals to be watching or something?" He scoffed.

"Of course I do. This town is always crawling with someone causing trouble... but things have been a little slow lately. Besides, a girl like you who has been staying out a night on her roof while no one knows she's up here could be just begging for trouble too." She lowered her head. It hadn't occurred to her there was much danger besides falling. She looked down to avoid his gaze and new thoughts were swirling in her head that made her want to cry again.

"Don't worry though. Nothing will harm you, not while I'm around, so please don't cry." She looked up, quite surprised he could tell, but his words did make her feel a little better.

"Okay. Are you going to tell me to go inside and stop coming up here at night?" Her words held a bitter tone.

"I should," He turned to give her another look, but it was softer this time, almost playful. "But I won't."

"Oh. Well good, I really do like coming up here." After that, a heavy silence fell for some time before either of them said anything. Their breathing was that passed between them.

"I would like to know why you come up here nearly every night. Why are you so sad?" He certainly was direct. She turned her gaze from the sky, to his own soft and sympathetic stare, and then down at her feet. She sighed, bent her knees up to her chin, and wrapped her arms around them.

"You really want to know? You really have nothing better to do? You are a super hero after all."

"I do. There aren't many teenagers I know that go around crying on their rooftops after all, and you've been doing this awhile. I'd like to know if you'll tell me."

She smiled a little. No one had ever tried to question much about her past since she moved here only a year ago. Of course, she gave them no real reason to since she always acted as fine as she could at school and didn't have many friends to even be concerned over her.

"Well since I'm sure you keep tabs on everything you know I moved here last year. I didn't want to but they thought it would be good for me. The whole reason I moved here was that my parents died. My aunt and uncle take care of me now and they're very good to me, but I still feel so sad, _all_ the time. I just don't know what to do about it." She never once looked up and now buried her head in her arms. At first, she heard no response, but then comforting whispers accompanied strong arms that wrapped around her.

"You have every right to be sad, especially after someone you love has... died."

"But you don't understand! I'm not just _sad_... I'm so depressed! Every day is like torture as I try so hard not to let anyone notice. I don't want my aunt and uncle to worry. I had even held out a small hope I'd feel better in a new place but I haven't. It all just feels so wrong to me. Even in school I just try to pay attention and get through the day and then at night I come up here and just cry and wish I had died in that car accident right along with my parents." Mysterion was quiet through her entire rant but she only felt his arms around her grow tighter. For a while, they stayed like that with him holding her, comforting her as she cried tears that felt like they had no end. She felt like an inconsolable child, but it was something she had needed.

"It's okay to miss them, and trust me; I know what it feels like to wish for death, and for no one to notice your pain. It's okay to be messed up. We're all a little messed up in our own way."

Finally, she shifted her cramped position and started to relax. The long sleeved ends of her shirt helped her wipe away the tears. Mysterion had loosened his grip on the girl, but kept one arm around her to which she did not object.

"Do you feel like this too sometimes, Mysterion?" His blue eyes narrowed and his head tilted toward the ground. His graveled voice seemed to grow rougher as he replied.

"Yes, I do. I'm still figuring out my powers but I see them more as a curse than anything. I didn't exactly get a nice childhood either."

"But wait, what are you powers exactly? I've never really known what to believe between reporters and those comics that came out." The hooded hero took a deep breath.

"I can't die. No matter what happens to me, I'm just reborn again. I can't even remember now how many times I've died... if you can even call it that. Want to know the worst part? Most people, even if they've seen it happen, never even remember." She stared at him wide-eyed with confusion, but mostly sadness.

"That's terrible. Here I am feeling like I want to die. You don't even have the option. It must be so painful dying over and over." For the first time since, well, he couldn't even remember, this girl was now hugging him, and crying over_ him_. It took a moment to realize the situation before wrapping his arms around her. Also for the first time in awhile, he genuinely smiled.

**A/N**: I got the idea for this after catching reruns of the Coon and Friends episodes which are now my favorite South Park episodes. It started as a one-shot but then I kept going and going so expect more updates soon! It'll mostly be cute fluff and a little angst but I hope you like it anyway! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she woke up in a daze, a delightful daze. As surreal as it was to have befriended the local hero and spilled her guts as if she'd gone to a confessional, it had really helped. She felt lighter somehow and a little less afraid of the word. She had told someone, it didn't matter who he was, but she had finally told someone about her pain, her past, her secrets, and the world hadn't ended and he didn't reject her or whatever it was she had been so afraid of happening if she only let someone in.

On the other side of town, on a worn out old mattress for a makeshift bed awoke a teen in a similar situation. Kenny had finally given up sleeping in much longer due to his _noisy_ family beyond the door. He'd been at this Mysterion bit since he was nine but he'd never felt as much of a hero as he did after last night. Crime fighting was great and rewarding too but he hoped he'd actually healed that girl of a little of her own sorrows. God knows his life wasn't much better with the drunk, drugged up parents, lack of money, and not to mention he died horrible gruesome deaths. It was never a pretty sight. High school never did leave him as much time for his night job anymore, but being on summer break gave him a chance to catch up on things. Besides, Cartman still tried to be some sort of hero every now and then and someone had to protect the town from the Coon trying to protect it. Finally getting up to start his day, he wondered if he should keep checking up on her.

So began an odd, but wonderful friendship. The next evening, after her aunt and uncle had gone to bed as usual, the girl crept up to her usual spot on the roof. It was a warmer night and the sky was clear enough to see a nice number of stars. Her mind drifted between making shapes out of the clouds to wondering if her new friend was watching her. Would he ever talk to her again? Would he even bother with her in hopes their one little talk had just fixed her life forever? She had to admit though, she felt better than she'd ever felt since that fateful, tragic day. She didn't even feel like crying tonight. Placing her hands behind her head, she made herself more comfortable as she continued her wandering thoughts.

"Wake up."

Whose voice is that? Why was she lying on something so hard and scratchy? Then she felt something move her left shoulder back and forth and suddenly her eyes were open and she sat up with a gasp. She was awake? When did she even close her eyes to fall asleep? She turned to her left, the source of her wake-up call, and faced a kneeling Mysterion. He looked quite annoyed.

"It's dangerous to fall asleep on roofs. You should probably go to bed."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"At least you didn't fall off before I came by. It's late so you should sleep."

"Thanks for watching out for me." She gave him a small smile just before a yawn came over her. "Well I guess I will go to bed now. Goodnight." She couldn't believe she'd actually fallen asleep on the roof, and that Mysterion had caught her doing so, but he had come to see her again. He'd even cared enough to wake her up, as any good hero should, but now she knew he was still watching over her. She had hoped to actually talk to him a little more than this though.

"Wait." He said, and she turned back to face him."Will you tell me your name?" She blinked a few times before responding. It hadn't occurred to her that he never asked for her name before.

"Sure. It's Violet."

Another night, another meeting, but she feared it could be the last. This time she lied there on the roof, waiting for him to show up. Suddenly she caught the flicker of moment out of the corner of her eye and gave a small shriek when she turned to see Mysterion already sitting next to her. How the hell does he manage to be so stealthy all the time?

"Man, you scared me again." He gave her a dull look.

"Are you serious? I thought you'd be used to it by now."

"Sorry, I guess not quite but I'm still glad you came by tonight."

"Really? Well glad I could make it then. Can I ask why?" She sighed.

"The reason is because school starts tomorrow. I'll have to actually go to bed on time every now and then you know."

"Ah, I see." She felt her heart sink a bit. Was she the only one who would miss these nights? "Well, I could always visit on the weekends, right?" Her heart was feeling better.

"Of course." She laughed at herself for feeling so foolish. "I've been wondering though, do you still go to school as well?"

"Yes, I do."

"Really? That's just like out of the comics. Student by day, hero by night."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"You probably can't answer this because of the whole secret identity thing, but do I know you? I've only lived here a year though so I don't really know everyone."

"I can't answer that directly, but you probably do."

"So, if I was able to guess who you were, would you tell me?" A mischievous grin spread across her face. He laughed in return.

"I'll think about it. For now though I'd rather you not know who I am."

"This could be difficult though. I haven't made many real friends to probably know you and the only ones I ever talk to are usually girls."

"I bet you'll have more luck this year."

"Hmm, you really think so? Maybe if I wasn't so shy, but I get so nervous around people until I know them better."

"Really? You certainly warmed up to me well the first time we met when you told me your whole life story." He chuckled as she quickly sat up and covered her face with her hands to hide her blushing face.

"Well, you know, that was a special circumstance... After all, sometimes it's easier to confide in a complete stranger because you have nothing to lose. Besides, you were the first one to ever notice anything was wrong." She could feel herself starting to tear up, as she thought of all the times she'd gone unnoticed and ignored. Even at school, surrounded by so many people, she often felt so alone. Once again, she felt strong arms wrap around her. Whenever she started to feel too sad, he always cheered her up.

"I have a feeling you'll make new friends this year. Just stay away from those goth kids." She laughed.

"I suppose I would fit in well with them wouldn't I? I do envy their courage to dress in those awesome clothes, but I could never pull that off." Feeling fatigue wash over her, she leaned into Mysterion but could feel herself losing a battle with sleep. Once he realized she was asleep, he did her the favor of carrying her back inside. The movement reawakened her by the time he placed her on the bed.

"Thanks. Goodnight, Mysterion.

"Goodnight, Violet."

That night, after he removed all traces of Mysterion, and had gone back to Kenny, he lied awake for a while thinking of his new friend. Maybe it was just because she was a girl, but it was different than being with the guys. At least Stan and Kyle were the kind of friends he could safely say he relied on, but sometimes he needed a serious conversation, and they never took him seriously. Though he'd never noticed her before, he wondered if he'd see her at school tomorrow.

Beep. Beep. Beeeeep.

She groaned as the all-powerful alarm clock forced her out of sleep. The lack of sleep was definitely felt as her eyes stung in the presence of the morning light that was sneaking into her room. In one quick sweep, she finally threw the mess of blankets to the side and stepped out of bed. Already hitting the snooze three or four times, she finally silenced the device for good. With many yawns, she went through the morning routine until she was ready to grab her purple jacket and head off to school.

The best thing about the first day of school is that you do nothing. Introductions, being handed new books and praying they don't make us all do cheesy icebreaker games. Violet's schedule was about the same as any year with all the basics of math, English, history, science, and the other important subjects. This year though she was signed up for home economics, which seemed interesting and she had heard it was an easy class. Either way, she did like cooking and sewing and wasn't too terrible at it so why not? The building just had to be on the other side of the school though didn't it? She did her best to cut through the crowds as quickly as possible but it was a tough fight. After circling a few buildings, she finally found the right one and now for the right room number. She held her folded blue paper in her hand, glancing a few times to make sure she got it right before arriving at the door. Once again, her nerves were bringing a little panic as she hoped the teacher would be forgiving of her lateness on the first day. She put away her schedule and reached for the doorknob.

"Wait! Hold the door! That's home ec right?" She had barely touched the door when she heard someone yelling behind her. Quickly, she turned around to see a boy practically run into her he was going so fast. He must have run the whole way since he seemed a little out of breath. He looked about her age, but you never know with electives. Once he had caught up, he bent over a bit to catch his breath, and then straightened himself and nearly towering over her, but what else was new? Everyone always seemed to be taller than she was. The guy was dressed in jeans and an orange parka and it looked like the hood must have been on before because his blonde hair was a mess, but not in a bad way. As soon as he looked at her, he seemed to look a bit surprised, or shocked maybe? Suddenly she was wondering about stupid things like if maybe her own hair was messy, or there was a stain on her jacket, or something on her face?

"So, this is home ec right? I thought I'd never find the stupid building. I figure if we both go in late together maybe the teacher will go easy on us?"

"Maybe. That would be nice."

"Well then, shall we? Ladies first." He opened the door as he motioned for her to go first.

A middle-aged, but lovely and kind looking woman stopped and turned in the middle of her sentence to greet them with a smile. "Ah, we always have stragglers who get lost on their first day." She quickly scanned the room before turning back to us. "It looks like there's one last free table in the back right. We were just going over the books you'll be using." She handed us each some papers and we headed for our seats. Since I was ahead, I sat on the side of the table closest to the window. The clouds were a favorite sight when daydreaming in class.

The teacher droned on to her students about the various things projects they would be doing over the year, stressed that everyone be on time, and for everyone to get along with their classmates. The usual teacher stuff. Then she said something about meeting partners. Apparently, the seats were assigned from this day on and the person next to you was your partner for the year. The roar of talking overcame the classroom as everyone became acquainted. Inwardly she sighed since it sometimes made her nervous to work on group projects. She'd let her eyes wander over the classroom this whole time too and realized she had the only guy in class.

"Uh, I'm Kenny. Nice to meet you." She looked over, and up into his shining blue eyes and smiled back at his grin. He held out his hand.

"I'm Violet." She said as they shook hands and he lightly laughed.

"Really? What a nice name, and it matches your jacket." She laughed a bit too, looking down in embarrassment as she let go.

"Thanks."

"So, are you any good at all this stuff?" He rested his elbow on the table and his chin on his palm with an amused expression at her shyness.

"A little, but probably not all the things we'll have to do in here." She was back to looking at him again but trying not to think too hard about those beautiful eyes, or his messy hair nearly falling in his eyes, and the fact that she'd be spending way too much time with him than she felt her heart could take thanks to this class.

"Ah, well that's awesome. I'm probably gonna suck at a lot of this stuff." She laughed.

"Well then why are you taking this then instead of shop?" Now he was laughing.

"Let's just say me and shop class, don't get along too well. Besides, this way I get to be with all the ladies." The cheesy way he said that, complete with a wink, had her cracking up, and him chuckling right along with her as he put his arm down. "Glad you find that funny... and didn't slap me for it."

"No, no, it was funny."

"Good. The other reason is the free food just so you know."

"Oh right. I can't wait for that." This just may have become her new favorite class.

* * *

**A/N: **So I hope you liked the second chapter! I can't believe someone already put this fic on their favorite list! It's easier writing from Violet's pov most of the time since its fun writing about her thoughts on Kenny and Mysterion but I love writing as Kenny too. I'll try to update again soon!


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week was fairly uneventful and Violet didn't even get much time to talk to Kenny since Mrs. Smith was just giving lectures on the basics of things. At the same time, enough had happened that she couldn't wait to tell Mysterion she made a new friend on the first day. She wondered what he would think though when he found out it was a guy. She did like Kenny, but it was still Mysterion that was capturing her heart. It was hard to tell though if she was capturing his in return but she would never be brave enough to ask. It was silly anyway, just a crush since they'd only known each other a short time, and she couldn't expect someone like him to feel the same way.

Saturday at midnight. That's when Mysterion had come to see her. She hadn't even been waiting long since she had his usual time range figured out. Both smiled at the other as he nearly glided across the roof to take his seat next to her.

"I've missed you."

"Same. How was high school hell?"

"Not bad actually. Teachers are cool and I even made a new friend." He smirked.

"See? I knew you would."

"He's a guy I met in my home economics class of all places but he's my partner for the year so we kind of have to become friends anyway. Still, he's funny and nice so it should be fine."

"Good. I'm glad to see you making progress."

"Me too."

Kenny found himself smiling that night when he returned home, and laughing a few times. It was kind of funny that he'd turned out to be the new friend he was hoping that girl would make. It would definitely be interesting to be around her as his normal self, and hear what she said about him as his other self. For some reason he felt compelled to use his other side to help her out even more. It was obvious she was shy and could probably benefit from a little push in the right direction to get her socializing a bit more. Maybe it would help her feel a little less depressed, and that was reason enough to meddle.

School dragged on and on with nothing too exciting happening in any of Violet's classes. The worst was probably algebra. How she absolutely loathed equations and all that went with it but it was the class where she got the most drawing done on all the sides of all her notes. Then came home economics where she looked forward to the one class where she barely had to take notes and seeing Kenny who always managed to make her laugh at least once every class, and it felt good to be really laughing again. Today's project was making little crocheted potholders. Violet's was going okay, but Kenny was having trouble as his yarn kept getting tangled and he just kept making it worse the more he tried fixing it.

"Here, let me get that." She reached over and carefully untangled the little ball of knots. Kenny found himself a bit entranced as he watched the intensity with which she focused on such a small task as she easily loosened the knots with her slim fingers. It brought a smile to his lips. When she was done, she carefully handed it back.

"Thanks a lot. I'll try to keep it untangled."

By the end of class they had made a lot of progress but were reassured they would all have plenty of time to finish next time. Violet gathered her things and swung her backpack onto her shoulders. Her mind was already thinking of what she would do for lunch today. Maybe she'd just listen to her iPod if the battery wasn't dead yet, or find a new book to read from the library? It'd been awhile since she'd read a truly great novel that pulled her in until she was lost among its pages. Before any of those things could happen though, Kenny interrupted her.

"So, I was wondering, where do you always run off to during lunch? In case I ever need help again with school stuff." He ended with a nervous laugh. What a lame excuse, but it had sounded better in his head anyway.

"Oh, um, well I guess I usually eat on one of those outside benches. Sometimes I go to the library after I'm done eating."

"So you eat alone?"

"Not always. Sometimes I eat lunch with Wendy... but I don't know her that well."

"Well, if you want to that is, would you like to eat with me and my friends today?" That had caught her off guard. She always hated being in a crowd where she didn't know anyone, but Kenny had been so nice to her so she couldn't turn him down. She'd feel too guilty. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"Um, sure, sounds good." Kenny lit up with her reply and before she knew it, he was dragging her through the crowds, with a firm grip on her wrist.

"I like to beat the rush if I can help it."

"I can see that."

She was so thankful when they finally reached the cafeteria line. It was difficult keeping up with Kenny, especially since being the taller one of the two he moved much quicker than she could. That and she didn't usually run to lunch.

"Now, I probably should warn you, my friends can be... well, jerks, sometimes. If they give you a hard time though I'll just have to punch them for you." He held up his fist, slamming it into his other palm.

"Thanks, that's good to know..." She was glad to know he was willing to stick up for her at least. In no time, at all they reached the front and piled up their trays. She was happy to see it was one of her favorite menus. Chicken nuggets with macaroni and cheese, corn, and a cookie. Kenny led the way out into the cafeteria. They approached a table in the middle that already had three guys sitting there on one side of the table. One was a bit chubby wearing a red jacket and blue and yellow hat. The second wore a brown jacket with a red and blue hat. The third wore an orange jacket with a green hat.  
"Hey guys." They all looked up from their trays. "This is Violet. Violet, this is Cartman, Stan, and Kyle. Is it cool if she sits with us?"

"Yeah, dude, it's cool." Stan said, and they both sat down on the opposite side of them.

"Hi everyone." She gave a small wave before putting down her bag. Cartman, of course, had crossed his arms and Kenny started wondering the best way to punch him from this angle.

"How come she suddenly gets to sit with us? Just 'cause she's some pretty girl don't mean she can come over here and ruin our guy table." He received a hard shove from Stan.

"Just because you throw in a complement doesn't mean its okay to insult her like that!" She looked down, quite unsure how to respond to such an insult.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was guys only." Seeing the look on her face, Kenny then kicked Cartman under the table.

"I _invited_ her, so shut up. Nobody ever said it was guys only." Kenny was glaring daggers, hoping to silence him.

"I'm really, sorry, he's just an ass." Kyle said, and gave you an apologetic look.

"Ugh, Jesus Christ, fine! She can stay, but only if she gives up her cookie."

"What? But I really want my cookie!" Why one earth did she agree to this? She felt herself growing angry but mostly wanted to run away. Confrontation was not her forte and chocolate chip was her favorite... but before she knew it Kenny had throw his cookie at Cartman.

"There you go fatass, enjoy your cookie."

"Thanks, I will."

"Sometimes I really don't know why we're still friends with him." Kenny leaned over and said quietly.

"Yeah, us neither." Stan said, giving a smile. Violet then took her cookie and split it in half as best she could.

"Here, you shouldn't go without some chocolately chip goodness just because of me."

"You are just too awesome Violet."

Though they'd gotten off to a rocky start, Violet actually enjoyed spending lunch with Kenny's friends. They were funny and talked mostly about action movies and comics. They were so shocked that she actually liked many of the same ones they were into at the time. This even seemed to get her on Cartman's good side since he started talking to her normally. Most of the time anyway. After lunch was done, they went their separate ways but Kenny walked with her to her next class since it wasn't too out of the way.

"Listen, I hope Cartman didn't hurt your feelings too bad earlier."

"No, it's alright. It didn't bother me too much since you and your friends stuck up for me."

"Yeah, don't take it personally. He's kind of a jerk to everyone, even us, but especially girls too for whatever twisted reason. Now the pretty part, that, you should take personally." Violet chuckled and looked down at her feet.

"I'm really not that pretty..." Now Kenny was laughing.

"Of course you are! You're beautiful."

"No I'm not." She shook her head and felt her face growing warmer, but Kenny thought her embarrassed reaction was just too cute.

"How about, hot? Gorgeous? Stunning? Breath-taking and amazing?" His voice got more corny and dramatic with every word and it had her laughing. She raised her hands in defeat.

"Okay okay, I'm pretty. Happy now?"

"Very."

That afternoon when she returned home, she found herself smiling after that whirlwind of a day. She even began humming a bit, as she made her way through the front door and past the living room.

"Violet? Honey, is that you?"

"Yes aunt Pearl." Violet changed direction and headed for the kitchen where her aunt was busy putting away a few groceries.

"I just wanted to ask you how school has been going so far this year."

"Oh, it's been going well."

"Make any new friends?"

"Actually, I did, or at least one really good one." Though she was busy, her aunt was watching her carefully and saw her looking down at her feet, shy as usual, but there was definitely a smile on her face. For once, her little niece looked happy again with a smile that came easily.

"Well, tell me all about them won't you?"

"Um, his name's Kenny and he's my partner in home economics class. Today I sat with him and his friends. They're okay except for the big guy, Cartman, who is kind of a jerk, but the other two were okay. Their names were Stan and Kyle I think."

"Wow, four new friends already? It seems you're getting popular with the guys too." Her aunt chuckled and Violet sighed in frustration.

"If you say so. I've got homework so I'll see you later for dinner."

"Alright, see you later honey."

Violet hurried up the stairs to her bedroom before her aunt could bombard her with any more embarrassment. She tossed her backpack unto her bed and then slipped out of her jacket, tossing it onto her chair. Above her dresser, the mirror was calling her and she cautiously answered. With a skeptical look, she eyed the girl who stared back. Usually she avoided looking at herself in the mirror too much since like everything else in her life, she didn't like the way she looked. Just as her depressed days seemed to be leaving her little by little, today when she faced her reflection those dull green eyes looked a little livelier. Her long eyelashes seemed to complement them beautifully and her light brunette hair seemed to frame her slightly pale face just right as it fell a little past her shoulders.

"Hmm, well I guess I'm not too terrible looking." Violet and her double both smiled before they each turned around to start up their respective computers as every teenager does as soon as they have the chance.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay for more characters! This chapter wasn't too exciting but now the other guys have been introduced. In the next chapter Wendy and Bebe will show up too! I meant to update with this one sooner but I kept getting an error trying to add it.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon Violet became quite the regular at Kenny's table, unless she had to cram for a test and needed the extra time. However, one day as she was walking to lunch with Kenny she was pulled aside by Wendy.

"Hey, Violet." Wendy said as she led her off the sidewalk and away from the crowds.

"Wendy. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Can we eat lunch together?" Violet looked from her to Kenny who looked a little impatient since he was always starving by lunch and obsessed with getting there early.

"Sure, let me just tell Kenny."

"Kenny, I'm going to eat with Wendy today. I hope that's okay?" She looked up at him sheepishly. When had she gotten so used to eating with him she felt guilty not going?

"Oh, okay. Well have fun having girl time. I'll see you tomorrow" For a moment he had looked disappointed but then smiled and waved as he then sped off. Violet rejoined the crowd at Wendy's side. They got their lunches and then headed for a table where Bebe was sitting. She knew Bebe even less than she did Wendy but did remember the two of them were best friends, when they weren't having a stupid fight.

"Hi Violet." The blonde girl greeted her in a cheery voice as her and Wendy sat down.

"So, Violet, I, well, we both really wanted to talk to you. I know we haven't spent much time together but you're still our friend and we were curious about something." She was curious too why as to they were suddenly so eager to talk to her.

"Okay, what about exactly?'

"Well, Bebe and I have both noticed you seemed... Don't take this the wrong way but you seem happier this year."

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I have been a little happier."

"We also noticed you started hanging out with Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny and well... we were just curious as to why?" Well that had thrown her off.

"Oh, well I met Kenny in home-ec class and then I kind of just started eating with him and his friends."

"Ooh, Kenny is it?" She noticed Bebe and Wendy exchange looks as Bebe said that.

"What?" Both girls started giggling and Violet felt so confused.

"So are you two going out?" Bebe said, and both looked anxious for her reply.

"N-no, we're just friends... I'm not going out with anyone right now." Violet stared down at her plate and nervously pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Ooh, but do you want to?" Bebe was making her more nervous by the minute.

"No, n-no, I don't really have someone I like at the minute." No one except Mysterion, but she had to admit Kenny had been so nice to her and was cute too...

"Aw, leave her alone Bebe. If you do decide you like someone though, you can tell us."

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

"See Wendy, you were worried over nothing."

"I-I wasn't worried!" Bebe laughed.

"Wendy here was worried something might be going on with you and Stan. Like he liked you or you liked him or something."

"Bebe!" Wendy looked terribly embarrassed, but Violet just laughed.

"Don't worry, I would never do that to you and I don't like him that way. He's nice and all but he does mention you a lot." Wendy's eyes lit up.

"Aw, he does? I'm so sorry, I was just a little jealous because he hardly ever wants to eat lunch together but they all seem fine eating with you."

"Well, Cartman wasn't at first, but I think he's gotten over it anyway."

"Well if he ever bothers you, Wendy here can take care of him for you. She's pretty brave about those kind of things and has been dealing with him since elementary school."

"What can I say, even back then he was a jerk." Wendy smirked reliving those days. "Actually back in elementary Kenny also took home economics with all the girls."

"Oh yeah I remember that. He was the only boy who didn't take shop. I guess he still likes being surrounded by girls."

"He did make a joke about that on the first day." Violet smiled at the memory of the first day.

"Well he was always the most perverted kid in class, and the poorest too, but at least he's grown up since then." Wendy was piquing her interest now. She forgot in as a small town as this everyone has known everyone else all their lives. It made her realize how little she'd gotten to know her new friends.

"Wow, I didn't know that about him."

"Really? I always thought Cartman made fun of him being poor. Maybe he actually got tired of a joke for once."

"Well you know what I think?" Bebe chirped in. "I think Kenny likes you. That's why he wanted you to eat lunch with him but probably has you eat with his friends so you don't realize it." Violet put down her spoonful of pudding.

"Really? You think so? We just happened to become partners but he does act somewhat flirty. I thought it was just his personality and jokes though." Wendy became thoughtful before responding.

"Well actually, he isn't that much of a flirt except with girls he really likes, that I can recall anyway. I always thought he wore his hood up a lot as kids because he was shy or something too. From what I know through Stan at least, he's a good guy."

"You have to admit for a poor kid he's not half bad." Bebe added.

"Yeah, I'll keep all that in mind..." Violet returned her focus to her food and tried to keep herself from looking over to where Kenny and the rest were sitting.

Meanwhile with the guys, Kenny was once again his quiet self without Violet at his side. He even had his hood up but not tightened so he could still eat and talk. He didn't think much about her being with the girls until of course his friends ruined that peace of mind.

"Sooo, Kenny, where's your little girlfriend today?" Cartman never missed a chance to open his big fat mouth and put someone down.

"She's not my girlfriend." Kenny snapped and the other guys laughed.

"But you want her to be, don't you?" Stan said giving him a sly look.

"Dude, hate to break it to you but she'd never go out with a stupid poor kid like you. Right now I bet the girls are telling her that." Kenny glared back at Cartman.

"Shut up Cartman!" Kyle shouted, defending him as Kenny glared at Cartman, but then sighed as his expression turned to worry.

"Do you think that's what they're doing?" Though he tried to hide it, his friends could tell it was bothering him.

"If you're that worried I can always talk to Wendy for you." Stan offered, glancing over to his girlfriend for a moment.

"No, that's okay." Once the idea was in his head though, it drove him crazy to think of how they could be influencing her opinion of him for the worse.

It felt like it had been forever since she'd seen Mysterion. He mentioned something about investigating a new drug ring and that he might be busier for a while. Translation: she hadn't seen in a few weeks. Then one Friday night as she was relaxing in her room, listening to some new indie rock band she found, she heard a knock on her window. Excitedly she paused the music and ran across the room, pulling back the curtains to reveal Mysterion on the other side. She unlocked the window and then pushed it up. The night breeze hit her immediately as she hung herself out.

"Hold on, I'm just going to get my jacket." She quickly grabbed her favorite purple jacket, laced up her shoes, and then it was off to the roof. As soon as she was out there, she hugged him, surprising her and him. "I was worried something might have happened to you." He lightly returned the hug.

"Don't you remember what I told you? I can't die." She pulled away and sighed.

"I know, but there are lots of things that could happen too. You could've been captured and tortured or something." She felt him pull her back into the hug, this time holding her tighter.

"You worry too much, but I'm sorry I made you worry at all."

"Did you take care of all the bad guys?" He scoffed.

"Of course I did. They weren't as tough as they seemed but I don't want to talk about all the gory details to you. Want to tell me about your days?" They broke away from each other much to her dismay.

"Well I kind of made friends with a whole group of guys now. I've been eating lunch with Kenny's friends a lot but the other day I ate with Wendy and Bebe again." He was definitely interested in what had been included in that little conversation.

"Glad to see they're still your friends then."

"Yeah, it was the funniest thing. Wendy was worried I was sitting with them because I liked Stan, or he liked me, and was a little jealous."

"That certainly sounds like Wendy." He chuckled.

"Then they thought I might be going out with Kenny, but I told them we're just friends."

"You girls and your gossip." Violet laughed.

"I know, we're ridiculous."

Stealthy as always, Kenny sneaked back into his room though it wasn't that necessary since his parents never notice him unless he's threatening them. Being Mysterion definitely had its perks when it came to manipulating his mom and dad. Not that it took much since they're always too damn stupid or high to question him. After taking off his costume and safely hiding it away in its drawer, he laid down on his bed, his thoughts drifting between somewhere sleep and Violet. A smile turned the corners of his mouth as he remembered their latest late night conversation. Those girls hadn't turned her against his Kenny side after all.

* * *

**A.N.:** Already to chapter 4! The chapters always seem so much shorter when I post them but I always try to end them at a good place so it happens. Thanks sooooo much to those of you who have left me good reviews or put this on your favorites or story alerts! You make me feel so loved! n_n


	5. Chapter 5

More time passed and soon it was already December. A bittersweet time for Violet since she did like Christmas time, but hated how unbearably cold it could be. You could never really tell when winter began in this town since it was always snowing but at least it always meant a white Christmas. Since she lost her parents though, the holidays were never the same. Every year she tried to enjoy it but it had somehow lost its spark. A time that once held some of her happiest memories of her childhood now just seemed to mock her of her loss. A reminder that those days were gone now.

It still wasn't here just yet but her lovely school had decided they needed a little field trip to celebrate the season and give them a cultural experience. That's how they were putting it anyway. Her homeroom and history teacher Mr. Goss droned on about how they were to visit the art museum and then see The Nutcracker ballet at the performing arts center in Denver. Though she didn't know much about art, she didn't hate the idea and even harbored a small love for ballet and The Nutcracker was one of her favorites. All little girls tend to have loved ballet at some point in their lives right? Mr. Goss of course took this time to drone on about the history related to this, that, and the other, but she only paid close attention when he focused on Tchaikovsky. It was hard to pay attention anyway as the room filled with complaints about the trip, especially from the guys of course.

"Oh my god you guys, I can't believe we have to go to some lame-ass ballet." Cartman, as she expected, voiced his disdain at the lunch table.

"Hey, at least it's a free day from school." Stan didn't seem to be phased by the idea. Leave it to him to be positive about it. Violet had stayed quiet, not wanting to be the odd girl out who actually wanted to see the ballet. She'd been concentrating on her food instead and apparently missed when they started talking to her until Kenny tapped her shoulder.

"Violet?" She lifted her head to see they were all quiet and waiting on her to say something.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was the question?"

"Just wondering if you were going on the trip? Cartman already plans to fake sick."

"Yeah, I'm going."

"So what do you think about it? I forgot to ask you in class earlier."

"Um, if I say I like ballet will I get kicked out of the table?" She laughed nervously.

"Nah, you're a girl. Of course you're allowed to like it." Kyle said and now she felt silly for being nervous at all.

"Well then, I do like The Nutcracker, and weird sculptures will probably be fun to look at while we're there."

"I'm not looking forward to that long bus ride though." Kyle added.

Finally, the day of their sophomore field trip arrived. Everyone was standing out in front of the school and waiting to be organized onto the buses. It was lightly snowing which left Violet shivering. A very odd-looking teacher began yelling over the crowds and announced they'd now start checking everyone off the attendance lists. She said her name was Mrs. Garrison but the lady looked and sounded too masculine to be believed and was balding. Violet remembered the guys mentioned the name once or twice during their elementary school stories. Seems like the ones about their teacher were true at least.

"Violet Bell?" She stepped forward as she raised her hand and headed towards the bus.

"Here!" Her name was marked off the list and she followed the previous students onto the bus. The warmth from the heaters felt amazing and before anyone else had the chance, she headed for the very back to snag a good seat. She took the seat on the right side and looked out the window at the remaining students. The warm bus had her feeling sleepy now so she sneaked her iPod out of the small backpack style purse she had brought. Carefully, she placed each earpiece in, pulled her hood up, and rested her weary head against the side of the cool window. She closed her eyes as the music started and it wasn't long before she was asleep.

Slowly, the sound of brakes, people shuffling, and someone lightly shaking her, brought her back to the waking world. One of her headphones had already fallen out and she reluctantly pulled out the other. She pulled her hood and hair back and turned to see it was Kenny's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey sleepyhead. We're here. Time for the museum to put you back to sleep." He laughed and she just groggily rubbed her eyes and followed the rest of the bus outside. Outside in the parking lot they were all being yelled out about rules, behaving, and all that good stuff. Violet was surprised when she heard Cartman among the ones making the smart comments back.

"Now children, I need everyone to find a buddy so nobody gets lost in the stupid museum okay?"

"But that's so stupid Garrison! What do we look like, fourth graders again? Why are you even our chaperone?"

"Well, Cartman, if you must know they needed extra chaperones since some of the others are out sick. Just because you guys are high school kids now I still don't trust you little brats so just do what I tell you." He just mumbled to himself and walked through the crowd as the teacher went on explaining a few other rules. Then he was headed Violet's way with a desperate look in his eyes.

"Hey! One of you two. Be my field trip buddy." Before she had time to answer she felt Kenny's fingers lace between hers.

"Sorry," he said as he held up their joined hands to show him, "we're already buddies." Kenny smirked as Cartman cursed and then walked away.

"Damnit, why did my mom make me go on this stupid trip anyway?" He yelled as he went on with his search.

"Sorry about that. You can find someone else if you want." Kenny Violet looked up at Kenny with a shy smile.

"No, no, its fine. You saved me from being with stuck with Cartman, or worse." He smiled, happy for the excuse to hold her hand. Even though though the cold was turning her fingers numb, she didn't mind either.

They were lead all throughout the art museum with a tour guide who gave the background on this painter, the life story on this sculptor, and the history on that photographer. As instructed, those who were under Garrison's watchful eyes kept their hands clasped with whomever they were with and Violet and Kenny were no exception. She happened to catch the eye of Stan and Wendy who were naturally together. She was giggling about something, and then caught her looking over from across the room. She waved with her free hand and gave Violet a wink. She smiled and returned the wave, predicting she'd soon be having another girl-to-girl talk.

Violet tended to spend a lot of school time with Kenny these days though, from class to lunch, to even the hallways sometimes that it wasn't that strange for her to be so close to him like this. Even holding his hand felt more natural than she thought it would. It was almost as natural as being with Mysterion. They were both her closest friends though so why shouldn't it? Of course, she wished she could be more than that with Mysterion, the first person to truly notice her, reach out to her, but Kenny had been a good friend too, right? He was so eager to choose her, to hold her hand, so could he have feelings for her like Wendy and Bebe said? It made her feel nervous to think about it while she was holding his hand of all things.

"Violet?" She heard Kenny whisper her name and looked over to him. "Are you okay? You're kind of spacing out." He looked a little worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I was." She smiled sheepishly.

"Just making sure. Come on, we're moving to the next room." He tightened his grip slightly as he led the way.

Soon it was lunchtime and they were all given boring paper bag lunches, courtesy of the school. Nothing more than cold ham and cheese sandwiches, a small bag of chips, and a half-pint of chocolate milk. Still, a meal was a meal. Violet and Kenny were eating with Cartman and Kyle at one of the small, circular tables the museum's cafeteria had to offer. Stan and Wendy were eating off by themselves for a change. After all the walking Violet was more than happy to finally be eating.

"Dude, I can't wait for this trip to be over so I can go home and play my Xbox or something."

"Will you shut up Cartman? I can't believe I agreed to walk around with you all day. All you did was bitch the entire time." Poor Kyle ended up stuck with him after all and his complaining made the other two feel sympathy for him since they'd barely dodged that fate.

"At least some of those paintings had naked girls in them though. That was awesome." Violet rolled her eyes at Cartman's comment but kept silently eating her lunch.

"Uh, dude, girl sitting with us remember?" Kyle spoke quietly and motioned towards said girl.

"Well, but, I bet Kenny loved them too, right?" Since Violet was trying very hard to ignore them, she didn't see the glare Kenny gave Cartman as he gave him a little punch in his arm.

"Alright alright, don't want to look bad in front of your _lady _huh?" Kenny's face was growing red from embarrassment, and anger too.

"Cartman, you're gonna be lucky if you ever get a girlfriend." Kyle leaned over towards Violet. "You know if you want us to beat him up for you we will." She looked up from her meal and laughed to see Kyle pleading with his hands. "Just say the word, we'd love the excuse."

"I'll think about it." She laughed before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"You know what? Screw you guys, I'm gonna go eat over there." Cartman picked up his stuff and left to find some other group to bother.

"You know, Wendy once beat the crap out of Cartman." Kenny said after the boy was out of earshot, and he was eager to change the subject after that little scene and Violet was grateful too.

"Oh my god, really? She never told me that... You have got to tell me that story."

Right after lunch, they were shipped back onto the busses, and then took a short drive to the performing arts center for the ballet. Once again, they were lectured to behave and to be quiet. The chaperones shuffled them into the building and directed them to their section of the theater. Since they had been instructed to stay with whomever they had been with in the museum, Violet found herself sitting with Kenny to her right. Everyone stayed quiet throughout the play though it was mainly because it bored a lot of them into sleep. Towards the end of the show, she felt something on her shoulder and looked over to see Kenny too had drifted off to sleep. She tried to move him but it was proving too difficult. She would feel a bit guilty if she woke him up anyway so she surrendered and let him lean on her in his sleep. The Waltz of the Flowers began to play and she smiled as her favorite part began.

Soon the play ended, bows were taken, applause was given, and the house lights came on. Violet's light shaking, and the loud noises finally woke up Kenny. He rubbed his eyes.

"I swear I was awake for most of it." His words were distorted as he yawned.

"Right, I'm sure you were." She chuckled at his attempts to wake himself up. On the bus ride home they were both awake this time, and talked about nothing in particular but it had still been a fun field trip, spending it with him.

Christmas morning finally arrived, but it felt like any other morning really. She always appreciated the efforts her aunt Pearl and uncle Pete put into it though. They'd already enjoyed a lovely Christmas Eve dinner the night before and were proud of the chocolate cake she'd baked to perfection, following her aunt's tips of course. Now it was all about the presents and they gathered around their icicle-covered tree. She did enjoy thinking of clever gifts which this year included personalized travel mugs for their coffee. Never knowing what to ask for, she hadn't asked for much herself but still got what she wanted. New headphones, hoodies, hats, and a few video games were more than enough to make her Christmas great. After hugs and thanks, she carried her treasures up the stairs, carefully balanced herself to open the door, and then plopped the loot onto her bed with a bounce. Later she'd probably text her friends to see what they got and hoped to see Mysterion too. She smiled, realizing she had a lot to be thankful for this year.

* * *

**A.N.:** So this was another very short and sweet fluffly chapter! Only Kenny showed up so no Mysterion this time... but the next chapter will have him in it for sure and it'll be more angsty and exciting. I didn't originally intend to write so much about their school life but its just too much fun having Violet spend time with Kenny not knowing he's really Mysterion. Thanks again to all my readers and your sweet comments in the reviews! You're all awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

It was now February in the town of South Park. Violet hated, dreaded, and absolutely loathed February more than any other time of the year. It was not, however, for the clichéd hate of Valentine's Day or bitter jealousy of all those who shared the day with someone special. She hated February for stealing her parents.

Valentine's Day had come and gone and the day had gone as expected. She spent that day watching with a bit of amusement as girls gushed over flowers and chocolates. Some even carried around obnoxious balloons that kept bouncing off heads in the hallways. One thing she most certainly loved though was even without a boyfriend all these years, she still got free chocolate one way or another. A definite benefit to home economics was they spent the day making their own sweets, and then feasting. At lunch, she even got a laugh out of watching Cartman eat himself sick with chocolate that his mommy had bought him of course.

The laughs were over now and she was now spending a lonely weekend missing her parents and for the first time in awhile, crying her eyes out. She was grateful her aunt and uncle had decided to take a weekend getaway as their own romantic gifts to each other. It meant she could be alone with her thoughts. She usually didn't give them much cause to worry, but if she stayed in her room too long her aunt had the habit of checking up on her and offering a snack. Violet sometimes worried she'd one day be caught crying and have to explain to them she wasn't okay like they had always thought. They'd even praised her on a few occasions at how proud they were of her, how proud her parents would be, but if only they knew. After awhile she decided she might feel better if she went out on the roof like she always did. The news had mentioned chances of heavy snow so she grabbed some of her warmer clothes.

The cold air felt good against her flushed face and soothed her stinging eyes. A sigh escaped her as she stared at cloudy sky. Were they up there watching over her right now? When she was a little kid, she used to imagine the angels used the clouds when they wanted to see someone. They'd hide behind them so they could see down to Earth, but no one could see them. It was a silly idea, but she still wondered if they could see her. Was she making them proud? Even when she was a pathetic mess like now? It only made her cry again.

"If you can hear me mom, dad, I love you so much. I miss you and I just hope you can forgive me for being like this." Violet cried as she remembered the day she heard the news, the funeral, and even as she remembered all her favorite memories because there would never be any more. She cried until it started to snow but she wanted to stay out in the cold longer, even though her face was freezing from the tears and her hands and feet were going numb. She only put up her hood and moved into a crouch to keep the snow and wind out of her face.

"Violet!"

She shrieked as Mysterion was suddenly at her side and shaking her. A part of her wondered if he'd be showing up but a part of her didn't want him to so she could go on wallowing in her sorrow and just avoiding the world. She tried to stifle her sobs as she looked at his shadowed face through blurry vision and snow but was afraid to speak knowing her voice would fail her.

"Don't you know there's supposed to be a blizzard?" She shook her head. "I was worried you might decide to do this of all nights and I was right." Swiftly he picked he picked her up and had her back in her warm room before she had time to think. He set her down on her bed, then grabbed a few blankets, and wrapped them around her hunched, shivering shoulders. He took off one of his gloves and held a bare hand against her face with the same serious and slightly alarmed face he'd worn this whole time.

"Do you have any idea how cold you are? I hope you don't get sick from this." Her mind felt so jumbled it was hard to process reality again. How long had she been out there? She placed her hands against her face and realized how cold she really was. His hand just now seemed like fire compared to her icy skin. She rubbed her blankets against her eyes to wipe away the tears and focused on breathing to calm herself while wondering where he'd gone, then heard him returning up the stairs to her room.

"Here, drink this." She looked up to see Mysterion offering her a cup of hot chocolate as he sat next to her on the bed. She carefully took the mug and felt better with each warm sip. It impressed her that he managed to find and make it for her so quickly. For a while, they were quiet until she drank the last drop and rested the empty cup on her nightstand. With a heavy sigh, she finally turned to face her savior.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Now will you tell me what's wrong?" She looked down, lacking the confidence to keep eye contact.

"To put it simply, I miss my parents."

"Any particular reason you miss them tonight?" She nodded.

"It was around this time that they died. It always makes me relive it in my mind." Mysterion reached over and held her hand.

"It must be hard for you then. I still remember the day you told me about their accident. I noticed your aunt and uncle aren't home since the car is gone, so would you like me to stay with you."

"Oh right. They won't be back until tomorrow. I guess it might help if I'm not all alone."

"Are you always alone on the anniversary?"

"Well, not always, but it can't be helped that it's near Valentine's Day. They never mention it but they always act extra sweet right after for my birthday." She smiled bitterly at how cruel timing could be. Mysterion noticed and looked on with a sad expression though it was unseen as she stared off elsewhere.

"Your parents died right before your birthday?" He whispered and she sighed.

"Yes they did, about a week before it actually. I don't like making a big deal of my birthday because of it so I never tell anyone unless they bring it up."

"Now I'm the one who's sorry. If I had known I would have been here sooner." She shook her head.

"You're here now. That's all that matters. Thanks for staying with me" She leaned her head against his shoulder and he released her hand to wrap his arm around her. Both were quiet and Violet found herself quite grateful to be comforted. The late hour was catching up as her eyes felt heavy and she struggled to keep them open.

"You're always listening to me, but you know if you ever need me I'll listen to you too, right?" He found himself frowning at her words, though she didn't see.

"I know you would, but I don't want you to know about my true identity, at least not yet." Violet could feel the last of her energy draining away, her hazy mind wondering what time it was and closed her eyes as she spoke.

"I'm sure I'll love the real you too."

Mysterion felt her weight shift slightly, realizing she was falling asleep and watched her peaceful face. He hoped beyond anything that her words would be true. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was falling for her, but would she ever fall for his real self? Would her little superhero crush fall apart if she knew that behind the mask it was only Kenny McCormick? The poorest and most pathetic kid in town? Every day he spent with her at school was amazing. He loved making her laugh and the cute shy looks she always had on her face. At the same time, he felt incredibly guilty because he'd been keeping his identity a secret when she'd spilled her heart to him. It was easy to joke with her as Kenny, but he felt more confident as Mysterion. Could she ever love him for his other side?

* * *

**A.N.:** Such a sad chapter! But one I liked since it brings them a little closer together and shows that both of them are struggling with their own problems. Eventually I'll get to some more Kenny angst. In the next chapter he's going to do something sweet for Violet's birthday so please look forward to it! ^_~


	7. Chapter 7

Sunlight filtered its way through the room until it was bright enough to wake the pair. Mysterion was still sleeping but the one next to him was just starting to open her eyes. It took her a few moments to unravel what she was sleeping on. It was warm, not soft like her pillow, but still nice and comfortable. Her neck felt a little stiff so she adjusted herself a little and moved her arm further across whatever it was. She opened her eyes fully and took in the grays and purples mixed with her blue blanket that was still partially covering her and Mysterion? Her embarrassment awoke as well and with a squeak, she all too quickly sat up and looked with dread to see if she'd woken him as well.

So far so good. His eyes were still closed and his breathing calm and even. It was so surreal to see him so peaceful for once but it brought a smile to her lips. She took the chance to really study his features, like his boyish face or what wasn't hidden by the mask at least, those soft lips, and his quite athletic, slightly muscular build, which reminded her of how she'd just been using his chest for a pillow. Now would be the perfect opportunity to find out what he looks like under that mask and hood too...

She sighed. That was something she couldn't do no matter how much she wanted to know. She could never betray him like that. Before she could get any more ideas, she moved on to waking him. Lightly shaking him, an excuse to touch his toned chest again, she tried to stir him out of sleep.

"Mysteriooooon. Wake up. Its morning."

Almost instantly, his eyes opened and he had a confused look on his face, closed his eyes again, then reopened them and looked at her with a soft expression. She moved away a bit as he sat up.

"Morning."

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well? You seemed pretty happy using me as a pillow." He smirked and she looked down to avoid his gaze.

"Yes, I slept okay. Sorry you ended up staying here so long but the storm's over now if you need to go." She was surprised he had even stayed this long. Usually he would have _mysteriously_ disappeared by now.

"I can now that I know you'll be okay." She smiled but still hadn't looked up yet so it took her by surprise when she felt a gloved hand cup her face and tilt her chin. Before she could even process his actions, his lips had already met hers. It was light and gentle, which she wouldn't have expected. As quick as her mind allowed she returned the kiss, pressing back onto his lips and guiding her hands to wrap them around his hooded neck.

Slowly, he pulled back and she loosened her grip. There was so much she could have said, but no words seemed quite right so she just smiled instead. He returned it with a small smile of his own and brushed back her hair, then kissed her forehead.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you again soon."

"R-right, I'll see you soon." He went to her window and just like that, he was gone. For awhile she just stared off into space with a huge grin on her face. Sighing, she returned to lying under the covers and enjoying the still warm bed. She wondered if the next time she woke she'd find that moment was only a dream.

* * *

Meanwhile, the hero dashed back to his home, being careful to avoid detection out in the early daylight. A grin seemed permanently etched into his features, refusing to leave him no matter how he tried. What had possessed him to act on his feelings? He wasn't sure, but maybe it was just the desperate need to enjoy things while they lasted, and to know if she felt the same. The chance to kiss her could have been lost if he waited until she knew he was Kenny and it'd just been too tempting as she'd looked at him with her tousled hair and shining emerald eyes. After the previous night he was so relieved to see a smile back on her face and he hoped their kiss kept it there.

* * *

For the first time in awhile she didn't feel so lonely on her birthday. All the usual spoiling thoughts were overshadowed by that small kiss that wouldn't leave her head. As usual, her aunt and uncle took her out to dinner and when they returned home they'd share a small homemade chocolate cake. She followed behind them closely after getting out of the car, anxious to also be out of the cold. That and she was curious what her present could be as anyone would be. As they walked into the living room, she nearly fainted at the sight. All at once, like a ninja attack, her friends jumped out from behind every corner.

"Surprise!" They were all laughing and giggling, and the flashes of cameras blinded Violet's eyes. Many 'Happy Birthdays' were told to her all at once as they each greeted her. The boys were there of course, counting Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and shockingly Cartman. Wendy and Bebe were also there and she suspected handled the cute streamers and signs that she now realized were everywhere.

"We really hope you like it!" Wendy said as the first to explain things. "Kenny and I found out through the school birthday list they use for announcements. Since it's the weekend we couldn't surprise you at school so here we are" Violet smiled at how thoughtful they had been.

"When your little friends asked, we just couldn't say no." Her uncle Pete chimed in. Kenny was the next to speak.

"Happy Birthday Violet."

"Thanks Kenny. Thank you all so much!" She felt her eyes get a little misty but was able to laugh it off.

"Alright, can we please get to the cake?" Cartman said, naturally anxious for some sweets.

Everyone gathered at the dining table, also decorated with a colorful tablecloth and upon her head, Violet wore a plastic silver crown reading 'Birthday Girl' that Wendy made sure she wore. Everyone sang the Happy Birthday tune as her aunt presented her cake, glowing with candles. She wasn't sure what to wish for, so she simply wished that next year's birthday would be just as wonderful. With a heavy breath, she blew out every one of her sixteen candles. Before they cut the cake and pigged out on all the junk food waiting for them, they assembled their gifts. Bebe had bought her a set of rose earrings with sets in every color. Wendy had chosen a cute door hanging sign with her name carved out in wooden letters. The guys had all pitched in for one large gift, which she unwrapped to reveal a collage picture frame set. It was made up of lots of smaller wooden purple frames, all attached together at funky angles. They'd even gone ahead and added a few pictures of her and her friends that she'd forgotten were even taken.

"Thank you! This is really great you guys."

"Do you really like it?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah I do."

"Well really it was Kenny's idea since we had no idea what to get you." Stan added and Kenny smiled shyly.

"I just thought it looked cool and it was purple. The girls thought of adding pictures and put in some of them."

"I was hoping we'd get credit for that." Bebe said, also happy their gifts had gone over well with what little time they'd had to prepare.

"Alright sweetie, time to open our present to you." Aunt Pearl handed her one last gift. It was a small box but there was nothing in particular she'd mentioned wanting so she had no idea what could be inside of it. After tearing away the paper ad ribbon, she was ecstatic.

"You got me a new iPod?" She squealed in delight. Sure, her old one was riddled with scratches, and was an older one that didn't hold that many songs and her headphones could only play sound with it when they were turned a certain way, but she still couldn't believe it they'd even think to buy a new one for her!

"Well you are sixteen and we know how much you love your music. It's the right one, right? The guy at the store said it was a good one." She laughed at her uncle and could only imagine him trying to figure it out for himself at the store.

"It's perfect. Thank you." She hugged both her aunt and uncle, and then they all proceeded to spend the night eating chips, cake, ice cream, and laughing through it all.

Eventually it got late enough that everyone went home one by one. Kenny was the very last one and he mumbled something about his parents that Violet couldn't quite make out but she didn't want t pry.

"So, did you really enjoy the party?"

"I did. No one has ever thrown me a surprise party before. It was really sweet of you all." He smiled.

"I'm glad. Since you're so shy we figured this would be a good plan of attack." She smiled but looked down at her feet. She then heard a horn honking and they both looked out the window to see Kenny's parents had finally arrived. "There's my ride."

"Bye Kenny. Thanks again for doing this for me."

"I do have one more gift to give you."

"Oh, what is it?" He leaned down and swiftly kissed her cheek.

"Happy Birthday Violet. You deserved it." He spoke softly into her ear, and then ran out the door before she had time to respond. Instead, she just waved to him from the door, and he waved back from the back seat of their worn out station wagon. She closed the door and stood there for awhile blushing, but smiled at how sweet Kenny could be, and how kind all of her new friends could be too.

She said good night to her aunt and uncle and carried her gifts to her room. After putting things away, or off her bed anyway, she straightened out the clump of blankets and sheets. Underneath was a small, wrapped present she hadn't noticed before now. The box shined, covered in purple foiled paper with silver swirls, and topped with a silver bow. She picked it up, seeing the tag said it was for her, but only signed 'M'. Eager to open it, she tore the bow and paper to reveal a small box. She removed its lid, moved aside the soft paper, to reveal a beautiful necklace. The charm was an exquisite little violet flower, painted a beautiful shade of lavender and looked as if it had been simply been picked out of a jeweled garden. It hung upon a short leather band, making it a choker. When she looked back in the box, she found a small note had been hiding as well.

_ I know you said you haven't liked your birthday since your parents died but I hope this cheers you up anyway. Happy Birthday Violet. - Mysterion_

This was definitely been the best birthday she had ever had.

From that day on, she wore the necklace nearly every day. Any time she started feeling down, she could look at it and smile, reminding herself someone cared. It earned her a few compliments, but she didn't dare tell anyone who gave it to her. After all, who would believe it was Mysterion when she could barely believe it herself?

* * *

**A.N.:** Yay! This was a fun and really cute chapter to write! Their first kiss! 3 Plus her birthday was an excuse to include some of the other characters again just a bit. I'm so grateful for all of your wonderful reviews too! Each one makes me smile and encourages me to keep writing. I'm glad to know you love this story as much as I love writing it and I promise to update again soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Bored in class, she ran her fingers absentmindedly along the band of her necklace before her attention had to be pulled back into class.

"So what should we make?" Violet just stared at Kenny for a moment before realizing he'd asked her a question and she was expected to respond.

"Oh, um, what?" He laughed and held his chin in his hand in mock thought. "Since you weren't paying attention, maybe I shouldn't tell you..." She laughed and lightly pushed him, undoing his position.

"Come on, please tell me?" She gave him her best pleading look and he smiled.

"Well I can't say no to that. We all have to make some kind of homemade food to bring for Friday and then we'll just spend class eating. That and we have to finish our knitting things." She groaned, remembering the unfinished scarf lying in her bedroom.

"Hmm, maybe I'll make cupcakes or cookies or something." Kenny gave her a surprised look.

"You can bake?"

"Yeah, I'm good at making sweets but I don't know how to cook much else."

"You should totally make cupcakes then. I promise I'll help you if you do." She giggled at how eager he looked.

"Sure, sounds good."

Thursday afternoon the two took the bus home to Violet's house. Her aunt had already bought everything they needed. As she unlocked the door and walked into her house, Kenny following, she realized she'd be alone with him until her aunt and uncle returned home from work. She felt a little nervous, but Kenny was like her best friend so there was no reason to be, right?

"Um, you can just put your backpack anywhere." Violet tossed hers on the couch and Kenny put his on the coffee table, and then sat down on the couch. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Sure, what do you have?" She continued walking to the kitchen.

"Chips and soda okay? Or I think we have some leftovers."

"Chips and soda would be great." He called out after her. Violet easily found a fresh bag of cheesy poofs, took out two mountain dews from the fridge and brought them back to the living room. She traded places with her backpack and gladly popped the top of her soda. The rush of sugar and caffeine on her lips always felt good after a long day of school. She wasn't very hungry but Kenny must have been as he eagerly opened the bag and helped himself to plenty of chips before washing them down. After helping herself to one or two chips, she took another drink and then stood, not wanting to waste any time.

"So, are you ready to get started?" Kenny got up as well, licking his orange colored fingertips.

"Yeah, I am."

Kenny casually leaned on the counter as Violet assembled all the ingredients on the kitchen table, carefully following the box of cake mix. Then she took out the stepping stool to reach the high cabinet where the cupcake pans were hiding. She closed the door and then turned to step down. Kenny had been watching her closely and could have easily done it for her but she was too quick to simply do it herself, and it was cute watching her struggle. Now, however, it was definitely not cute as her foot slipped off the stool as she was turning to step off and she was now falling with nothing to correct her balance, though she reached out in vain. Hero instincts kicked in as he rushed over to catch her before she hit the hard shining floor. Violet squeaked as she fell but thankfully only crashed into Kenny as she tightly clutched the pan in one hand, and his jacket sleeve in the other. She breathed a little sigh of relief and quickly righted herself, then placed the metal pan on the counter.

"Thanks Kenny that was a close one." He chuckled.

"No problem. Are you always this klutzy?" She blushed and tried preoccupying herself with putting away the evil stool.

"N-not always, maybe I'm just unlucky or something." Truer words were never spoken, or at least she thought as she realized how much that little statement applied to in her life. Kenny quickly changed the subject.

"Well if you really are good at cooking, I can't wait to eat these cupcakes." She smiled, while turned away from him of course, but it quickly changed back to a frown when she looked back at him.

"Oh no! I must have torn your jacket sleeve." He looked at his shoulder to see the now open seam.

"Oh, well don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay."

"No, it was my fault but that looks easy to fix." She examined the damage herself to be sure. "I'll get out my aunt's sewing machine and fix it later."

"Thanks Violet. Is there anything you can't do?" The cheesy way he said it had her laughing as she began making the batter.

Mostly Kenny helped by handing her things and throwing away things but now the batter was poured and the first two pans were baking. While they waited, Violet took out her aunt Pearl's sewing machine and set it out on the little table she usually used. Rummaging through some thread and bobbins, she found a close enough orange and got the machine ready.

"Okay, let me see your jacket."

"Are you sure you want to fix it now? I could always find a way myself."

"Don't worry; it won't take but a minute." It was odd but it seemed like Kenny was feeling shy and she wondered why. He also had a look of shame she rarely saw in his eyes except when one of the guys had made a particularly cruel joke about him but usually he had a good comeback or laughed it off. Finally, he unzipped his jacket and handed it to her. Much to her surprise, he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"I didn't have a clean shirt to wear today and most of them are worn out anyway but it wasn't that cold so I just went without one." He avoided her gaze the entire time.

"Oh, I see." She did her best to avoid staring at her shirtless friend's chiseled chest and toned arms that she never would have expected him to have. "W-well, if you ever need me to fix any of your clothes, I'm always happy to help." She quickly began sewing up the seam and didn't notice when he whispered to himself.

"You're way too good to me."

After that awkward moment, they returned to baking duty and she regularly checked the oven to bake the cupcakes to perfection, teaching Kenny the toothpick checking method until they were done and set out to cool. They then nearly made themselves sick off the rich chocolate batter they scraped from the bowl. Next came frosting, with Violet making decent little swirls for hers, and Kenny just globing his on as best he could. After they made a lovely mess showering them with sprinkles, they all looked like colorful chocolate delights. They each tested one, a rule Violet had to strictly enforce, despite plenty of pleading from Kenny. Both were happy to say the cupcakes were a success. Violet continued eating the leftover bits of frosting from her hands. She kept adding more from the unused frosting that lingered in the can as Kenny did the same with the other can, determined to devour every drop. When she'd had enough she licked her fingers clean and caught Kenny staring at her.

"What is it?" He smirked.

"Oh nothing, I've just been waiting for you to notice the chocolate on your face." She immediately rubbed her hands on her face and her right hand had indeed retrieved leftovers. Kenny leaned toward her and reached out. "You're just smearing it, I'll get it." He carefully wiped her cheek with a napkin and couldn't help but enjoy being so close to her. He loved the way she was looking down at her feet, her eyes nervously blinking in an uneven pattern. She had looked just like that the first time he kissed her and before he could process what he was doing, his hero side seemed to take over again as he cupped her face and leaned in closer.

Violet's eyes quickly looked up as she realized he was doing more than wiping her face now and panicked. Just before his lips could touch hers, she turned her head to the side and took a step back, holding her arms up defensively. As a habit, she ran her fingers over her prized necklace. Her head was spinning and she was terrified at how to handle such a situation.

As soon as she had moved, Kenny came back to his everyday senses and realized his mistake. It hurt to see her reject him so quickly, but he had to remind himself of who he was now. He was Kenny McCormick, and she didn't love him.

"I'm so sorry Violet. I didn't mean to. You're just so beautiful and I wasn't thinking straight. I know someone like me could never be more than friends with you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm from the bad side of town, the _poor_ side of town, and I can be a pervert and whatever else my friends like to use to make fun of me which you know from all their jokes." Violet laughed nervously.

"Kenny, that has nothing to do with it. None of that changes the fact that you're my friend, and I consider you a best friend. You've been so nice and done so much for me after all, but I can't kiss you because, well, there's someone else. The one who gave me this necklace actually. Maybe if I'd known you before I knew him things would be different but is it okay if we stay friends?" She was relieved to see his sad, pained face change back into the smile that always put one on her own face.

"Yeah, I'd like that, _best_ friend"

After moving on from that latest awkward moment the two finished cleaning up before Kenny left for home before it got too late. As he walked the snowy streets, his mind wandered and replayed the afternoon repeatedly. As stupid as he felt for trying to kiss her like that, he was glad he hadn't destroyed his precious friendship with the girl he loved and potentially his relationship as well. Her words meant so much to him and it was nice to know what his regular side meant to her. It was definitely surreal to be denied kissing your own girlfriend because she didn't know you were secretly her superhero boyfriend so if she had let him kiss her would that technically count as cheating? It was so confusing that he tried not to give himself a headache over it. Still, if he told her the truth of his identity, would she still accept him? Just how true were those kind words?

After cleaning, then dinner with her aunt and uncle, Violet sighed as she finally retreated to her room for the night and let herself fall onto her bed. She reached for her beloved iPod that laid waiting on her nightstand, plugged in the headphones and let the shuffle find something to fill her ears. She stared at the blank white ceiling as she reviewed the day as well as she could remember. Her heart ached at the thought of causing Kenny pain when she had pushed him away. Before him she'd never felt like she belonged among her fellow teenagers at school, though she'd tried with Wendy and Bebe but it was hard fitting into a town where everyone had known everyone for as long as anyone could remember. Then Kenny practically made it his mission to be her friend and dragged her into his group until before she knew it, she belonged. Before Kenny though, there was Mysterion who had befriended her too, listened to her and seen the other side of her she tried to hide. The side that was full of pain and sorrow and just begging someone to notice it all behind the facade. She truly didn't care that Kenny was poor and his family was a mess because whose family is perfect? If anything, she worried about him and wondered if because of that, he might understand her, but he was always so good at making her laugh and smile she wouldn't dream of ruining that with her sob stories. Then it occurred to her what Mysterion would think of her almost kiss, would he possibly be the jealous type? That thought made her laugh as she finally got up and prepared for bed.

* * *

**A.N.:** Yay! Another chapter! This was another cute and fluffy chapter but I wanted another sweet moment with Kenny! I actually had trouble deciding if I wanted them to actually kiss or not but eventually I went with this. I know some of you are anxious for her to know who Mysterion really is but she will soon! First a little more drama needs to happen and then she'll find out. Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter my loyal fans!


	9. Chapter 9

That night she had a strange and confusing dream. Everything was dark and cloudy but she could hear someone calling her name. She turned and saw Mysterion and Kenny, both standing in the middle of a dirt road and far away from her amidst a desert at night. Her legs carried her as fast as they could manage as she ran after them down the dark path. As she finally grew closer, each of them smiled and held out a hand towards her, both looking like mirror opposites the way they stood. Before she could take either one's hand, a loud noise filled the air and everything faded as she found herself back in her room. The blaring alarm clock greeted her with its evil, flashing red numbers.

That Friday went by rather quickly but Violet found herself quite distracted that she had dreamed of Mysterion and Kenny. It was a short and simple dream but she wondered whose hand she was going to take. Maybe both, who knows, right? Home economics finally arrived in her day and she turned in the orange scarf she knitted, as well as enjoyed the fine assortment of foods from her fellow classmates. Finally, she decided if she'd eaten just enough junk food before she made herself sick and slouched in her seat. When the period had ended, they were released for lunch, though no one was in a rush after their little party of course. Kenny had been all over the room, and possibly eating twice as much as Violet, but finally returned to his seat when the bell rang.

"So, what should we do with these leftover cupcakes?" He asked while throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"We could take them to the guys, and I could see if Wendy and Bebe want some too." Kenny couldn't help but smile at her thoughtfulness, even as she looked miserably full of food. Before she could argue, he went ahead and began carrying the cupcake containers.

"Cool, ready to go then?" She slowly stood and picked up her bag as well.

"Yeah, let's go."

The lunch period was spent with Violet being embarrassed again over complements on the cupcakes. The guys were much more enthusiastic than her classmates had been and Wendy and Bebe especially thought the sprinkles were a nice touch. A lot of time was spent with Cartman of course trying to eat most of the leftovers before the others had a chance to eat what few were left. Violet did her best to stay focused but her mind kept wandering to Kenny's attempt to kiss her and her dream, which left her hoping no one would notice. Kenny at least seemed no different and she was grateful that it hadn't instantly destroyed their precious friendship.

That night, being a Friday night of no school worries, she let herself drift away with her thoughts and music until she fell into an early night's sleep. Suddenly she was jerked awake by a noise and she quickly sat up and looked around for the source. Through tired eyes she looked all around, then jumped when it happened again, but this time she recognized it coming from behind the curtains and pulled them back to see Mysterion beyond the glass. She opened the window for him and he gracefully climbed inside. He looked down at her with a worried expression and ran a gloved hand along her cheek.

"Did I wake you up? I didn't think you'd be sleeping." She gave herself away with a yawn.

"It's alright; I just fell asleep early while listening to music."

"Are you sure? You look so tired..."

"Well I suppose I've had a lot on my mind, but please don't worry."

"Alright, if you say so."

"So, shall we go up on the roof? The sky is so clear tonight, I wonder if I'll see a few shooting stars."

"What's wrong with staying in here?"

"Oh, well if you really want to stay in my boring, girly room." A chuckle escaped him as his blue eyes glanced over the room. She always found it funny when he laughed because of his deep voice.

"I like your room; it lets me learn even more about you." Suddenly Violet found herself nervously glancing over her room in search of anything embarrassing in sight. Maybe she should clean it more often.

"Oh, well, I guess that's true. Anything in particular?" He slowly scanned the room, taking in every little trinket and she watched in anticipation as he walked among the room.

"For instance, your photo collages of your friends. Naturally, the friends you care about most are in it, with the one in here most being the one in orange. That's Kenny, right?" It was like a strange game to him by now to ask about himself when in his vigilante disguise and he wondered if she'd be angry about it someday.

"Oh, I guess that's true. I did fill the rest of the pictures with mostly Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and a few have Cartman in it." Violet hadn't realized there was that many more of Kenny, but she did see him a lot at school after all.

"So, still want to watch those stars?" She smiled and nodded before they went out onto the roof. Even the moon was lovely in a perfect crescent shape tonight. They were both silent at first as they stared into the sky, lying still beside each other.

"Mysterion, since you pointed it out, is it weird that Kenny is my closest friend? Instead of Wendy or some other girl?" He turned to face her.

"Not really, as long they're good friends."

"Can I tell you something, if you promise not to get mad?" He sat up and looked at her suspiciously.

"I'll try at least. What is it?" Violet took a deep breath before beginning.

"It's about Kenny. I'm a little worried about him and his family. He barely mentions it but sometimes the guys make fun of him, and he'll just laugh it off, but I wonder if he's in more pain than he seems."

"Hmm, I see. That's very thoughtful of you."

"The other day we made cupcakes and he said some things about what he thought of himself. It was so sad. He, um, also tried to kiss me before saying all that, but I turned away before he could." Mysterion, leaning over her with his face inches from her, now blocked Violet's clear view of the sky.

"Really? Should I be worried, or even jealous?" His lips turned up in a devilish grin as she blushed and stumbled over her words.

"N-no, no, we agreed to stay as friends."

"Still, I feel the need to do this." His lips came down and captured her in another surprised kiss, but since they were rare, each one counted that much more.

Spring was finally coming to town, which meant slightly warmer weather, a little less snow, and some of the trees would be regaining new life. As usual, Violet was sitting with the guys but when she finished her meal, she stood up to leave.

"If you guys don't mind, I need to go return some books to the library, okay?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow then Violet." Stan said before taking another gulp of his chocolate milk.

"Thanks, wish me luck finding something new to read."

"Hah, you're such a nerd, but I'll forgive you since you make good food." Cartman had certainly become nicer to her since the beginning of the school year.

"Geez what is what wrong with you Cartman? Good luck Violet." Kyle said with his usual cheerful smile. She returned it of course, always enjoying his optimistic side.

"Is it okay if I go with you? Maybe I'll find something to read too." Kenny, being a fast eater, had been done way before her and already had a hand on his tray, waiting on her answer. Normally she went to the library to get away from people and noise, but she wouldn't mind a little company on her book search just this once.

"Sure, no problem." She slung her backpack over one shoulder, then carried her tray to the nearest trashcan and led the way to the library.

* * *

**A.N.:** Wow I'd like to apologize for how late I was with this update! I've been quite busy but finally her it is! I know this one is a little short but just so you know there will be a little action and excitement in the next few chapters! And for those who have been waiting, Violet will learn Mysterion's identity very soon! I promise! ^_~


	10. Chapter 10

They quietly stepped into the library, which was already quiet, and as usual for lunchtime, very empty. Normally people came in the early morning to print out papers at the last minute or in the afternoon for school projects. Violet looked around but couldn't see the librarian so she went ahead and took her last novel from her bag and placed it in the return slot.

"This way, I want to find a new story to read." She talked low and quiet out of habit, but it probably wasn't necessary with no one around. Kenny nodded and followed suit. He found himself loving the way she confidently walked towards what he guessed was her favorite book section, and the intensity of her eyes as she scanned each title.

"So, what are you looking for exactly? I forgot that you used to spend lunch here a lot right? I didn't realize you probably love reading." She laughed softly.

"Yes, I do. Mostly I love fantasy novels, full of magic and adventure, or something like that. I suppose what I like most is that when I read books I get absorbed into that other world, and for awhile, I forget about my own." A small smile flickered across her lips as she remembered some of her past favorites. Kenny smiled his own sad little smile, knowing exactly the kind of troubles she was trying to forget. It made him imagine all the times she must have felt so alone, finding comfort by escaping through a good story.

"Do you have any you'd recommend?" She turned to look back at him, and then gazed off to the side trying to think of something not too girly for him. As something came to mind, she quickly ran her fingers over her lovely little friends before finding just the one.

"Here, this one is great. It's all about magic, magical creatures, some sword fighting for good measure, and definitely one of my favorites." She handed him the dark covered book and he immediately began reading the short description. Then it was back on her search and she finally found the next in a series she had kept up with off and on, and a thin novel whose cover had caught her eye whose plot sounded simple but interesting. Kenny was already reading, which Violet found an odd but sweet sight, and since there was still some time left in the lunch period, she decided to start reading too.

"Come on, we can use the awesome bean bag chairs to read."

"Okay, cool." They both found their own brightly colored beanbag to claim before reading more of their respective new discoveries.

The silence of the room was broken by a loud noise that echoed though its walls, and made Violet gasp. It had sounded just like a gun shot.

"K-Kenny, did you hear that." She looked over and his blue eyes had a serious look to them she often didn't see.

"I did." Suddenly Kenny found himself once again letting his instincts take over and could only think of making sure Violet was safe, and then everyone else in the school. Quickly, he took her hand and quietly led her around the maze of bookshelves until they were by a window.

"Stay down, I'm going to look." Though most of the students should still be in the cafeteria, he could see some running to find shelter among the classrooms. Then, a hasty announcement came over the intercom.

"Code red! Code red! This is not a drill. All students to a designated lock down area. I repeat this is not a drill!" It was the panicked voice of the normally calm principal. Violet could feel herself succumbing to panic herself and held Kenny's hand tighter.

"What's happening out there?" Kenny lowered himself back to the floor next to her, squeezing her hand.

"I'm not sure, it could be a student, but I can't see who's doing the shooting." Kenny was feeling extremely torn between his choices. He didn't want to leave Violet alone. She was scared and defenseless, so what would she think if he just rushed off and left? If he left and took care of the problem though, she would be saved and possibly others. Bullets had never been a problem for him as one of the most common ways he tended to die.

"Violet, we need to find somewhere safe to hide."

"Okay." She dared not talk too much as she concentrated on trying to just stay as calm as she could and was feeling grateful Kenny had come along with her. Otherwise she'd be both scared and alone right now. They weaved through the library and found the office to be unlocked. Kenny then led them towards a storage closet. He checked and it was also unlocked, but could be locked from the inside. There were only a few boxes and cleaning supplies so there was plenty of room for someone to hide. Kenny took a deep breath before placing his hands on Violet's trembling shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Listen to me Violet, I need you hide in here while I see if it's safe, okay? There might be other kids who need help." Tears began forming in her eyes and she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"No! Please Kenny, don't leave me alone! What if something happens to you? I don't want you get hurt!" Kenny was at a loss for words, and couldn't think of anything to do besides hold her. There was no choice now.

"Violet, I can promise you I won't get hurt."

"But you don't know that." Her voice was slowly cracking with every tear.

"Actually, I do." He pulled back just enough to see her face and wipe away a few stray tears. "Violet, I am Mysterion." This was the moment he'd been dreading, and it was finally here. He patiently waited for her stunned face to react.

"What?"

"It's true. I'm Mysterion, so no matter what happens to me, I will always come back to you." Her eyes were filled with confusion and tears.

"Kenny, are you just saying this so I won't worry about you?" He always wondered how hard it would be for her to believe him.

"No, I really am and I can prove it any way you want." He cleared his throat and switched to the raspy voice he usually didn't use this early in the day. "For instance, I know that necklace you're wearing was a birthday present I gave you." Her eyes widened at the realization and her mouth parted as it searched for words. She only hugged him tighter, and buried her face against his chest.

"Mysterion... It really is you!"

"Now that you believe me, I really do need to take care of this."

"Okay, but I still don't want you to go."

"I'll come back to you, I promise." He tilted her chin and looked into her eyes in a way that made her truly believe his words. Enough so that she forced a smile through her fear.

"I know you will."

**A.N.: **OMG! She finally knows! So are you all happy Kenny finally revealed his big secret? XD This was another short chapter but I usually try to find the best places to end each one even when they're really short like this. I hope you all liked it and are looking forward to the next one!


	11. Chapter 11

Now she was sitting all alone in the dark closet, with a million questions running through her mind. She was terrified of the thought of losing any of the people she now considered her closest friends. What if some of them were already dead? The thought brought quiet tears to her eyes so she focused on hoping Kenny, or rather Mysterion, would save them in time. That was another headache inducing thought entirely as she tried to process that her boyfriend, and her best friend, had been the same person all this time. The more she reviewed her memories the more hidden details now came to the surface. It was why Kenny had been so overly friendly to her, why she had felt so comfortable around him, why he flirted with her at times, why he did so much for her. She placed a hand over her necklace remembering how he'd thrown her an entire party. She placed a hand over her lips when she remembered the time he nearly kissed her as Kenny. It was laughable now that she realized she'd rejected someone she loved; she just didn't know it yet. Wouldn't that have been a good time to reveal his identity? He must have truly been afraid she wouldn't accept him. Her poor sweet hero, he had needed her just as much as she did him.

Hours passed but nothing happened. No more gunshots were heard, no screaming, no sounds of running, but she was afraid of leaving on her own. She only hoped Kenny wouldn't take much longer. Then it happened. She could hear what sounded like the main library door open. The sounds of footsteps were heard as someone was walking among the room, and they were getting closer. Now she could heard the office door opening. Why hadn't she locked that too? At least she could have delayed them a little. It wouldn't have been suspicious for an office to be locked, right? Though she was filled with panic and fear she breathed small, silent breaths, but as they came close to the door, enough that their shadow blocked part of the light, she stopped breathing altogether. She thought she would scream when the door handle was shaken, and she tightened her eyes closed, awaiting whatever fate would befall her if that door was forced opened.

"Violet! Are you in here? Come out if you're here!" The voice wasn't Kenny's, but she recognized it nonetheless. Not wasting another moment, she unlocked the door and swung it open, running into open arms.

"Stan!" She couldn't help but sob as she clung to his blue jacket. It happened so fast he found himself stunned that the shy girl was hugging him, but it wasn't exactly a normal day. Not that there weren't plenty of abnormal days in South Park but school at least tended to be boring. He lightly wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, you're safe now. Kenny told me where to find you." She looked up at him through blurred eyes.

"W-wait, why isn't he with you? Why didn't he come back himself?"

"Well he said he was going to go stop the escaped convict who was trying to use the school to negotiate for stuff. He told the rest of us to get out of here while he distracted him."

"Oh, alright. Is everyone else okay?"

"Yeah, the guy fired some warning shots but I don't think anyone has been hurt yet. Kenny always does brave stuff like this and always manages to come out of it alive so don't worry. Ready to get out of here?"

"Definitely."

Carefully, and quietly, they left the library with Violet staying close behind Stan, as he had instructed her to do so in case they ran into any trouble. The closing door echoed loudly among the silent hallways and each step they took felt louder than the last. She was worried about her fellow students and Kenny of course, but she had to keep reminding herself he couldn't really die. The way Stan talked though it must be true that no one remembers him dying. Neither one spoke though as they navigated past lockers and classrooms. Then, they heard the creaking sound of a door opening, and both froze in place. Turning around, they saw the disheveled man who had infiltrated their school, emerging from behind a classroom door. The man had a crazed, desperate look in his eyes as he held a gun pointing their way with a shaky hand. Immediately, Stan moved so that he was once again in front in her, and she found herself backing up a few steps until she felt the cold, hard metal of the lockers behind her. They were standing in the middle of the three-way junction of the hallway. To their right and left were exits, and to the front was imminent danger that would probably attack no matter which direction they chose.

"You two, you're going to be my new hostages, got that? I lost the others thanks to that stupid kid and I'm not going back to prison!" He screamed at the two frightened teenagers as he walked closer to them.

"Dude, can't you just let us go? They'll never going to let you just get away with this, with or without hostages!" Violet was surprised to hear Stan being so brave and confidant in such a situation as she remained silent.

"Just shut up! I don't have a choice. I have to think, have to think." He muttered to himself but continued to stay away a reasonable distance. "You two stand further apart. No funny business or I swear to God I'll shoot you!" They both held their hands up in defense as Stan moved more to the right to show their cooperation. As the man continued muttering to himself, the door to their right suddenly burst open, letting in a bright light as Kenny came running in with a furious look on his face. He took a moment to register Stan and Violet's presence before facing the crazed criminal, standing in front of both of them.

"No, no, no! Don't make me shoot you this time you stupid kid! You made me lose my other hostages but I still have my gun!"

"Shut up! Don't you dare hurt them or you'll regret it." Kenny narrowed his eyes when he saw the man begin to form a Cheshire grin.

"I bet these two are special to you, huh you little school hero? I bet they'd be more willing to give me what I want if I killed one of you." Kenny let out a low growl as he stared him down. Violet's eyes grew wide when the man turned his attention towards her. "How about I start with the girl? They'll be more willing to listen then." Her world felt like it was finally ending when he aim the gun at her chest.

"No!" Kenny screamed with a fury even he didn't know he could posses as he rushed forward, taking the man by surprise as he turned his attention back to the orange clad teen. He was so surprised that his shaking hand slipped and pulled the trigger. Violet felt herself tumble to the ground as Stan pushed her down and she watched as Kenny kept running, even as blood began soaking through his jacket. With all the strength he could manage, he gave the man one good punch before falling to the ground. The man looked on with a look of absolute terror and disbelief. He started screaming hysterically before taking his gun, pointing it in his mouth, and pulling the trigger a second time.

"Don't look, Violet."

Violet was grateful for Stan acting so quickly and pushing them both out of the way, but now she was struggling against his grip as he tried to restrain her.

"But I have to see Kenny!" He reluctantly broke free at those words and let her run to his side. She did her best to ignore the dead man, and looked at her bloodied up boyfriend, kneeling by his side. He was lying on his side, but Stan helped move him on his back. Kenny weakly placed a hand on her tear-stained cheek. Of all the times, he wished someone just once, would remember one of these deaths, he was glad she wouldn't remember this pain. He gave her a weak smile, knowing he'd be going through his death and rebirth cycle soon.

"Don't worry; you know I'll come back just fine."

"I know, and I won't even remember this, will I?"

"No, probably not, but I can't say for sure how you will remember it. I'm just glad you're okay so promise me you'll get out of here in case he had any friends."

"Don't worry, dude, I'll get her out of here and we'll send you help okay?." Stan said, choosing to ignore their confusing conversation.

"Thanks, but I won't need it." Kenny's voice was weaker that time, and right after it, he closed his eyes and died. Violet knew it wasn't permanent, and she'd even forget, but she still couldn't help but start crying.

"Bye, Kenny." Her voice was cracking with her tears and she turned to Stan to see a look of disbelief written on his face but it was soon replaced with a more determined expression.

"Come on; let's get out of here, for real this time." Violet nodded to Stan as he helped her up, then they both ran to their freedom.

They joined the crowd that was gathered in front of the school and were checked by police and EMT members before being free to find their friends and family. Violet could barely speak so she let Stan handle the explaining as he told them were to find the man. Most of the students were also standing around, some huddled together, some with their families.

"Stan!" Wendy made her way through the crowd and hugged him, then turned to Violet and hugged her too. "I was so worried about you two! Oh Stan, it was so brave of you to go find her. Are you both okay?"

"Yeah, we are." Violet smiled to further reassure her friend and was glad to see her worried face relax. Her eyes wandered over the crowd to see a few other familiar faces. Slowly the crowd grew smaller and smaller as parents came to retrieve their kids. Suddenly her mind had gone back to Kenny, and she desperately tried to search for him through the crowd. It made her panic a little when she didn't see him anywhere. Her mind relived the confrontation her and Stan had with the intruder and how he'd cracked and just shot himself. She'd been so terrified until Kenny had come running in to defend them, but then he ran off to check the grounds and told them to go. That's how she remembered it anyway since it was all just a blur of fear in her head. She didn't have much time to dwell over his absence as her aunt and uncle soon arrived.

"Oh honey! We're so glad you're safe!" Her aunt was hugging her tightly, tears welling up in her eyes and uncle wrapped his arms around them both. "All we could think of was you being put through even more hardships you don't deserve, or losing you too just like we did my brother and your mom."

"We came here as soon as they told us it was safe. Let's get you home okay?" Violet wanted to argue against her uncle, wanting to see Kenny before they left, but she also desperately sought the comfort of her room.

* * *

As she lied there in her room, she wondered, since Kenny was Mysterion, Mysterion was Kenny, if maybe he had died and she didn't even know it? Was that why she couldn't find him among the crowd? Why Stan had come to get her instead? She quickly sat up in her bed, feeling the urge to run all the way to Kenny's house and see if he was back yet, but how would she explain that? It was quite doubtful Pearl and Pete would allow her to leave the house after today's events. She'd call him, but he'd recently mentioned his cell phone was out of minutes again and their house didn't have a landline. Then she remembered the computer and impatiently waited as it fired up. After whirring and buzzing, the desktop finally loaded and she checked Aim but he wasn't online. Maybe they couldn't pay the internet this month either. With a sigh, she returned to her bed and lay on her side, hugging her extra pillow tightly to her chest. Her gaze fell on her calendar across the room and she took note of the date. Kenny's birthday would be soon, and she'd always wondered when Mysterion's birthday was but figured he wouldn't tell her even if she asked. She'd wanted to return the favor of giving her the necklace after all and she pressed her hand against its violet charm.

As if on cue, like he tended to be, she heard a knock on her window, and nearly fell in her rush to the window. It only took her a moment to lift the creaking windowpanes, and only another moment for Mysterion to be standing in front of her. In another, she had her arms tightly wrapped around him, so happy to see him she did her best not to cry again. She'd had enough of that today.

"Oh, Kenny! Mysterion! I've wanted to see you so badly." He wrapped his own arms tightly around her as if he never wanted to let go of her every again.

"I'm so sorry I had to leave you like that." After all, he'd left her all alone and he remembered the look in her eyes when she had to see him die. It was nice though, having someone worth dying for, and for once, he was glad his deaths were usually forgotten. Violet didn't need to remember something like that. He pulled back only slightly so he could look over her frame. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm not hurt. I was just worried since I couldn't find you anywhere. You saved me today. Before that guy shot himself, he might have shot me before he snapped. Then you ran off to check things and never came back." Kenny didn't have it in him to tell her what really happened so he just went with it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even find anyone else, but it's what we vigilantes do."

"You're not just a vigilante, not to me anyway. You're definitely my hero, in so many ways." She smiled, looking into his eyes, and he softly smiled back. "You know, since I know who you are now, you can take the mask off."

"Oh, well I couldn't just run around in my normal clothes. Besides, I thought you might like me better in this outfit anyway." She actually found herself giggling over him, causing a confused look in those blue eyes.

"Well, you do look great in a cape and mask, but as Kenny, I always have liked that messy blonde hair of yours. You can drop the Batman voice too if you want." She reached up to pull back his hood, revealing the shades of yellow hiding underneath, and as cute as he looked in his black mask, she reached up to undo it, but it was proving too difficult. He instead, moved his hands to the back of his head, undid the knot himself, and released the strip of black fabric that he carelessly threw to the floor. He returned to holding her tightly against his chest, resting his chin on her head. Violet could feel every breath, and the rhythm of his heartbeat. She smiled at the sound before he began speaking again in his normal voice.

"I have to tell you something. Today when you were in danger I was so scared you might get hurt or worse and then that guy actually pointed his gun at you. I've never cared about anyone as much as I do about you, not even my family. I love you, my shy Violet." How many moments passed before she responded? The shock made her question if she'd heard him right, but there was only one thing she could say.

"I love you too, my mysterious masked hero."

* * *

**A.N.: **Whew, aren't you all glad that drama is over? Since so much was happening this chapter ended up quite long but it was the finale for my little story, but don't despair just yet! Even though this would be a good place to end it I'm going to have one more fluffy chapter just to cutely and sweetly tie up their relationship a bit. This has been such a fun story to write and I'm glad to see it has quite a few happy fans! Its the first South Park fic I've written but I may write more again if inspiration strikes. For now I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the cute epilogue! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.:** The final chapter!

* * *

The next few days of school were interesting, to say the least, as Kenny and Violet were now a couple outside of secret meetings in the night on the roof. It was a little embarrassing at first for Violet as he kept holding her hand everywhere they went, kissing her cheek before every departure, and all the attention from their friends. Wendy and Bebe of course dragged her off to the side to confirm everything, giggling and congratulating her, and they endured a few jokes from Stan, Kyle, and mostly Cartman but they were also happy for them.

For their first real date, Violet wanted to do something for Kenny's birthday and since he'd asked for something simple, she decided on a classic home cooked meal and movie. She picked the meal, he picked the movie. Waiting for him to arrive, she prepared angel hair pasta as their main dish. It was easy enough to make and she got the idea from searching for romantic meals online. Thankfully, her aunt and uncle had been quite understanding, and practically beside themselves with joy that she even had a date that they practically helped her plan the night. The two were upstairs, not quite willing to leave them all alone, but gave them their privacy. If only they knew he still came by Mysterion at night when things are slow. She laughed to herself wondering what they'd think of that. Dinner was nearly done when she heard the doorbell and quickly rushed over to answer.

"Hi Kenny, happy birthday!"

"That's what, the 3rd time you've said that to me today?" He laughed and she felt herself blush. After all, she was nervous and wanted to pay him back for her own birthday, and everything else. It was her first real and proper date with Kenny after all.

"Oh, right. Well everything's almost ready. Just wait on the couch, okay?"

"Sure."

Kenny couldn't help but stare after her as she rushed back to the kitchen with a smile. She really was trying to impress him and he admired the flowing black and purple dress she wore, the way it showed off her figure more than he usually saw. Violet herself had to admit Kenny looked nice in his white dress shirt and dark jeans. She was surprised he was so dressed up and silently wondered if he'd had to save up the money for them. After setting the table, she returned to the living room.

"Dinner is ready." She called out in a singsong voice.

After both had eaten their fill, and after many compliments from Kenny, Violet rose to retrieve a surprise. She returned with two cupcakes, each with a candle and set them on the table. She sang him a solo rendition of the birthday song.

"Now, make a wish."

"Why? I already have you." He smirked at her flustered reaction but she quickly recovered.

"Well, just think of something." Kenny gave it a moment of thought, and then quickly blew out the candles. "Oh, I almost forgot your present!" She quickly ran off, and then returned with a small gift bag. "Here you go. I hope you like it."

Kenny curiously peered into the bag and pulled away the brightly colored paper. Beyond it, he pulled out a soft, orange knitted scarf. He instantly recognized it as the one she'd made for class. It was so much nicer than the one he'd ended up turning in.

"I love it. Are you sure I can have it? You worked so hard on it."

"Of course you can! I'm just glad you like it. I made it orange to match your jacket." It suddenly dawned on him that they'd begun that project before she knew of his double life. Even then, she'd thought so highly of him, even if it was as a friend at the time. His parents never even put that much thought into anything, even his birthdays.

"Thanks Violet, it's great. Want to watch the movie now while we eat these cupcakes?"

"Oh, sure, what movie did you pick?"

"The Princess Bride, which I figured we'd both enjoy."

"Good choice."

The two finished their cupcakes, with Kenny going back for seconds, until he was done too, leaving both to focus on the movie. At least partially anyway, since each was quite conscious of the other. Eventually, Kenny decided to lightly wrap an arm around Violet's shoulders. She'd been wondering if he would or not the entire time, and when he did she leaned into him, giving him the cue to hold her tighter. Finally, the movie drew to a close and the final kiss was done. She knew most couples probably kissed when watching sappy movies but she was still caught off guard when Kenny suddenly captured her in a kiss of their own.

"Thank you so much Violet, because this has been the best birthday I've ever had." He still held her close as he spoke, resting his forehead on hers.

"Good, I was hoping to make up for all that you've done for me." He smiled and lightly shook his head.

"You do that every day, by loving me for me." Out of embarrassed habit, she averted her eyes for moment before returning to Kenny's eyes, green staring into blue.

"And you do the same, by loving me for me."

* * *

**A.N.:** This was short but soooooo sweet! I just couldn't resist writing an adorable little date scene for them! Thank you so very very very very very much to all of you who gave me such wonderful encouraging reviews and for adding this to your favorite lists! This fic was even added to the community for South Park for Unique Het Pairings! So now I sadly say goodbye to this story and hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. ^_^


End file.
